


PG-13

by startswithhope



Series: love me tender... [2]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Cold Weather, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Sexual Content, broken heater in their new house, leads to cuddling and kissing and some sexy fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27743842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startswithhope/pseuds/startswithhope
Summary: The heater in their new house is not something that Patrick can fix with a YouTube tutorial, so David and Patrick take to snuggling under a pile of blankets to keep warm.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: love me tender... [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024738
Comments: 27
Kudos: 228





	PG-13

“Are you serious? I thought you were handy.”

“Are you forgetting that I had to watch a YouTube tutorial to put up the lights at the store? And I only did that because I wanted to impress you.”

A full body shiver rolls down Patrick’s spine as he quickly steps out of his slippers to make a quick dash under David’s well-constructed pile of blankets on their bed.

“Oh really?”

“Yes, David. You know that. Oh god, my pillowcase is freezing!”

Blissfully warm hands find Patrick’s wrist and slide up over his forearm and just like that, he’s shivering for an entirely different reason than the sub-zero temperature of their bedroom.

“Mine’s warm now, come over.”

It’s a little bit of a struggle moving under the weight of quilts and comforters and sleeping bags, but with David’s hand sliding over his rib cage to anchor on his back and pull him forward, Patrick makes relatively quick work of getting as close to his husband as humanly possible. Everything about him is warm, except the tip of his nose, which David is currently trying to tuck up against Patrick’s forehead.

“That’s cold!”

“What is?”

“Your nose!”

“Well,  _ all _ of you is cold, so get over it!”

He has a fair point. Patrick’s about to concede to that when David’s arm pulls him in closer and he lifts his knee, giving Patrick room to slide his leg forward and lock them together like Legos. Instead of talking, Patrick buries his face a little deeper under David’s chin and presses what he’s sure is a cold kiss into the warm skin there.

David flinches a little but he doesn’t complain, making Patrick’s lips curve up into a smile after kissing him again.

“We can call Ronnie tomorrow. She’s got a friend who can fix the heater.”

“I think you mean  _ you _ can call Ronnie tomorrow. She’s still not a fan.”

David doesn’t reply, but Patrick can feel his chuckle against his lips as it rumbles in his throat.

The somewhat oppressive pile of blankets and the warmth radiating from David are doing a good job of loosening Patrick’s muscles from the cramped positions they’d found themselves in as he’d fumbled unsuccessfully with the ancient heater in their basement. It’s a relief when he stretches his fingers out and he takes a risk that they're warm enough as he seeks out the hem of David’s sleep shirt so he can slip them up inside. David grumbles a little, but he leans into the touch as Patrick slides his hand up and down over the warm planes of his husband’s back. 

“You feel good,” he whispers, lifting his head from his warm nook so he can pepper soft kisses at the corner of David’s jaw.

“You’re still cold,” David whines, but as he does, he’s dropping his chin in search of Patrick’s mouth as he grabs the edge of the top blanket and drags it over their heads. The kiss is a bit uncoordinated at first with David’s scrambling with the blanket, but soon Patrick’s being locked in tight with David’s thigh and the widening of his fingers at the back of his head as David’s lips warm him to the tips of his toes. 

Groaning into David’s mouth, he welcomes the chaotic swirling in his gut at the sweetness of David’s kiss, the way he’s warming his lips with his breath and the deep, achingly slow swipes of his tongue. It’s almost as if he’s trying to take Patrick apart, but unintentionally, as if he doesn’t want them to get too worked up, but can’t seem to help himself. 

And it’s working.

“I’m definitely warming up,” Patrick breathes as he spreads the hand trapped between them over David’s chest, sliding along the fabric until he finds David’s pebbled nipple with his thumb.

“Fuck,” David pants against his mouth, “gotta keep it PG-13. Neither of us are going to want to get out of this bed to clean up.”

Turning his thumb, he drags his nail over the sensitive nub as he mumbles “okay” and David drags him back into a kiss that belies his best intentions. 

It’s not long before Patrick’s rolled David onto his back and he’s dragged his shirt up to his armpits, David’s hands in Patrick’s hair pulling just the right amount as Patrick’s teeth graze the skin just to the side of where David wants him to be. 

“Patrick.”

Lifting his head, he tries to make out David’s face, but it’s dark under the blanket, so he just assumes the expression there is one of impatience.

“Yes.”

“I hate you.”

Leaning down, he does a slow drag of his tongue across David’s neglected nipple and he smiles at David’s poor attempt at hiding his moan.

“You love me.”

“It comes and goes.”

“Oh, it’ll be coming…”

“Do not finish that sentence.”

“Are you saying you don’t want me to finish?”

“I hate you again.”

He doesn’t though. And the way his hands are now softly sifting through Patrick’s hair and one of his thumbs is slowly caressing the top of his ear, Patrick knows how much this lighthearted pillow talk means to his husband. How much it means to them both. 

Lowering his head again, he rubs the tip of his nose through the hair surrounding David’s nipple, pressing in deeper until he can’t hold back any longer either. As he sucks and nibbles, David’s hips starting to rock upward against his stomach and the noises escaping David’s lips provide a maddeningly erotic cacophony under the now entirely too warm cocoon of blankets. 

Dragging his mouth and body down, he drops kisses along the hair trailing down David’s belly, loving the tickles of it against his lips and the faint lavender scent left behind by the potpourri satchel that lives in David’s pajama drawer. There’s this complicated mix of masculine and feminine that make up David Rose that Patrick loves to the deepest part of himself. And it overwhelms him sometimes, like now, where if he wasn’t nearing suffocation, he’d kiss each of the freckles on David’s skin as he told him every single thing he loves about him. But it’s hot and by the feel of his husband’s erection threatening to escape the top of his sleep pants, it's best to maybe just move things along.

“Sweetheart, can you push some of the blankets off, I can’t breathe down here.”

“Yeah, yeah, give me a second.”

David’s hands are gone from his hair and he misses them immediately, but then about three layers of weight are gone from his head and it’s such a relief. Dropping his mouth back down to David’s skin, he kisses his thanks along the waistband of his pants and further down, letting his lips pass teasingly over the cotton where David’s straining to be touched.

“Oh fuck, Patrick, please…”

He doesn’t need to be asked twice. Well, sometimes he does, because David begging is a huge turn on, but right now, he just wants to make his husband feel good. He only has to tug the waistband down a fraction to give himself access and as he’s spreading his lips over David’s tip, he feels David’s fingers sink back into his hair and he’s pretty sure they both moan at the same time. There’s something primal about how he can tell how close David is just by the weight of him in his mouth and he has to dig his own hips down into the mattress for some friction as he swells with that familiar rush of power. 

Urging David to lift his thigh over his shoulder, he does all the things he knows will drive David crazy, using his hand and mouth everywhere until David’s hips rise up high off the mattress and his hand falls from Patrick’s hair to grip the blanket as he spills down Patrick’s throat. 

“Okay,” David mumbles after catching his breath, “I love you again.” 

Patrick lifts his head from where he’d collapsed on David’s thigh and smiles, licking at his swollen lips before nudging his nose against David’s now spent cock. David’s hands find his hair again and he gives a little tug, prompting Patrick to stretch his back and make his way back up David’s body, stopping to press kisses and lick at random spots. It’s torture on his own now rock hard erection, rubbing along David’s body as he goes, so he doesn’t resist even an ounce when David loses his patience and demands he move over onto his back. 

The covers are all askew now and the cold air in the room is a surprisingly welcome contrast to the heat of David’s hands as they work to open the buttons on his shirt and spread out wide across his abdomen. God, he loves how big David’s hands are. And fuck, as one of those hands reach inside his pants to take a firm hold of his cock, he somehow finds a way to love them even more. 

“I’m really close, be…”

“I don’t need you to tell me that,” David snips. 

“I hate how you know how much you being a little shit turns me on.”

“I know.”

He can’t hold back the yelp when David lowers his mouth down over his cock, because with the loss of their blanket cocoon, his nose ghosting over his belly is surprisingly frigid.

“What?”

“Cold nose!”

In retaliation, David proceeds to run the tip of his nose along his length, and it’s so ridiculous they both dissolve into laughter. 

“Can I please finish now,” David eventually protests with a smile, his long fingers already stroking and squeezing so Patrick knows there’s only one correct answer.

“Uh huh,” he somehow manages to get out when David doesn’t even wait for one.

David shows no mercy in his determination to make Patrick come, probably because he’s getting cold. He loves that David can be ninety nine percent focused on giving Patrick pleasure and there will still be that one percent thinking about himself. As he already admitted moments earlier, he gets off on David being a brat, and it takes just a handful of seconds before he’s giving in and David’s swallowing him down. 

It’s only after David’s pulled their blankets up over them again and is dragging Patrick back in close that Patrick’s brain cells have recalibrated to allow himself to form coherent speech.

“So much for PG-13.”

“You really need to watch more movies. PG-13 does not mean no sex. They just can’t really show it and you can only say fuck once.”

“I’m pretty sure you said fuck twice.”

“You were counting?”

“Don’t you?”

“Yes, but that’s only because you only curse when we have sex. Or when you watch sports, but those don’t count.”

“They don’t?”

“No.”

“Why?”

“Because you aren’t paying attention to me.”

“David.”

“Yes.”

“You need to be quiet or things are going to get rated R around here real quick.”

“It’s too cold.”

“Is that a challenge?”

“No.”

“Are you sure?”

“No.”

Patrick’s grin is so wide he actually knocks his teeth against David’s as he pulls him in for a kiss, making David grumble, which just helps get Patrick focused for the challenge ahead.


End file.
